


I Saw the Crescent, You Saw the Whole of the Moon

by brooklynapple



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, feral marianne, hilda loves her feral girlfriend, marianne unleashes the beast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynapple/pseuds/brooklynapple
Summary: When Hilda follows Marianne into the woods on the night of a full moon and sees her transform, she gets way more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 8
Kudos: 175





	I Saw the Crescent, You Saw the Whole of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on [this](https://twitter.com/bramblefix/status/1218590265495171078) [amazing](https://twitter.com/bramblefix/status/1218947275814248450) [art](https://twitter.com/bramblefix/status/1219301917790261248) (very NSFW) by the incomparable [Bramble](https://twitter.com/bramblefix). I wasn't planning on spending today writing 3k words of marihilda beast smut, but sometimes great art demands that you rise to the occasion!

“Oh Hilda! I’m so sorry! I’m so embarrassed!” Marianne, cradled in Hilda’s arms in bed, hid her face from the bite marks covering Hilda’s neck and shoulder. The deep punctures looked like something made by a wild animal, rather than the demure, blue-haired woman trembling against Hilda’s chest. Truth be told, Hilda was a bit proud of how they looked and what they represented, but she knew that wasn’t what Marianne needed to hear right now.

“It’s okay, darling! Nothing a little makeup won’t cover,” Hilda crooned, trying to soothe her distraught girlfriend. “Though honestly, I might enjoy showing some of these off.” Marianne wailed again in protest. “Hey, sweetie, don’t worry! I was just joking, it’s okay, shhh. It’s fine, I’ve got you, you’re safe here with me.” She wrapped her strong arms even more tightly around Marianne, wondering how to delicately bring up what happened the previous night. 

******************************

Several months had passed since Hilda and Marianne officially began courting, preceded by many, many months of dancing around their obviously growing feelings for each other. Hilda knew that Marianne had never dated anyone, and while she normally couldn’t stand waiting for anything she wanted, something about Marianne made her willing to wait as long as it took, and go as slowly as Marianne needed. So she was pleasantly, gratefully surprised when Marianne gently suggested they take their new relationship to the next level, and proved herself to be a quick study when it came to the pleasures of the bedroom. What she lacked in experience, she made up for in enthusiasm, and that coupled with their utter adoration of each other made it the best sex Hilda had ever had, by far.

But the events of the previous night had been on an entirely different, mindblowing level. Hilda was still having trouble wrapping her brain around what had happened. She noticed early on in their relationship that Marianne would disappear on the night of each full moon and not return until the next morning. Hilda had asked her about it several times, worried that Marianne was still trying to face some of her old demons alone, but each time Marianne had deflected and offered no explanation for her absence. 

Hilda had never liked the idea of anyone keeping secrets from her, especially someone she trusted as much as Marianne. She told herself it was purely out of concern for her girlfriend when she decided to follow her at the next full moon, and not also about quieting the voice in the back of her head that wondered what it was that Marianne wouldn’t - or couldn’t - tell her.

So she waited, and watched, and as Marianne crept out of the monastery at sunset and headed toward the woods on the night of the next full moon, Hilda followed her. She had no idea why Marianne needed to go to the woods, or why she could possibly need to be there after dark when demonic beasts were said to prowl, but Hilda was determined to find out. She ended up getting a lot more than she bargained for.

Hiding behind a tree as dusk fell over the forest, she watched Marianne sit in a clearing and wait, looking up at the emerging full moon. And that’s when everything stopped making sense, the events still a jumbled blur in Hilda’s brain. Hilda couldn’t believe her eyes as she watched Marianne carefully remove her cloak and dress and set them aside, leaving only her thin shift to protect her from the cool night air. As the moonlight fell on Marianne she… changed, was the best way Hilda could think to describe it. Her gentle brown eyes grew wild, and her face contorted into a snarl, revealing sharp, pointed teeth. Her delicate hands curled into claws, and her movements became erratic, almost feral. She looked wildly around the clearing, sniffing the air, seeking something, though Hilda didn’t know what it was. Her heart was pounding and her palms sweating as she stepped out from behind the tree. “M-Marianne? Are you okay?”

Marianne snapped to attention at the sound of Hilda’s voice, eyes locking onto her with an intense, animal stare. “Hilda…” The way Marianne said it was almost a growl. Marianne prowled towards Hilda, moving in a slowly tightening circle, a predator closing in on her prey. She stopped abruptly when her movement brought her downwind of Hilda, and sniffed the air again. 

A tense gathering of Marianne’s muscles was the only warning Hilda got before Marianne launched herself at Hilda, tackling her to the ground and tearing at her clothing with teeth and claws. Hilda cried out as she felt sharp teeth sink into her neck, and realized Marianne was panting and drooling on top of her. Marianne tore off her shift and ripped open the top of Hilda’s dress, clawing at her breasts. 

Hilda’s mind was reeling - she had fought demonic beasts, watched as her professor was pulled into an interdimensional rift, and seen the head of the Church of Seiros transform into a dragon, but nothing in her experience had prepared her for what was happening now. Part of her was terrified to be held down by the monstrous creature that her formerly gentle girlfriend had become. But the part that really broke Hilda’s brain, making her eyes as wide as saucers, her face flushed and her breathing rapid, was the fact that her naked, feral girlfriend was nuzzling and biting her breasts while frantically rubbing herself against Hilda’s leg. Hilda couldn’t believe the insane things she was hearing Marianne say in between desperate growls and whines. “Must...breed...Hilda...I c-can’t stop...need it...please…”

And the craziest part of all, she realized, was that Hilda was absolutely soaking wet. Her terror and shock were nothing compared to her intense arousal at seeing Marianne like this, her girlfriend’s transformation unlocking something primal in her own body. She laughed out loud at the clarity of this revelation, breaking into a devilish grin. She was going to give Marianne exactly what she wanted, and she was going to enjoy every minute of it. After all, Hilda Valentine Goneril had never met an exciting, sexy adventure that she didn’t like.

“Marianne baby, it’s okay, I’ve got you, let’s do this!” She grinned at the drooling, growling woman on top of her and added a saucy wink. She might have been caught off guard by the initial pounce, but Hilda the delicate, axe-wielding flower knew that she was more than a match for Marianne, even with her newfound feral strength. Placing her hands on Marianne’s waist, she flexed her impressive arms and shoulders, lifting Marianne so that she could slide underneath her until her head was between Marianne’s legs. Marianne was dripping wet, juices running down her thighs and clit swollen with need. She whined and snarled in frustration. “Hilda...need it..please…” 

“Don’t worry sweetheart, I know what you need.” Without further ado or preamble, she buried her face in Marianne, sucking and licking her clit in hard, rapid strokes and sliding first two and then three fingers inside her. Marianne’s body started to shake and she made a noise that Hilda could only describe as a howl, bucking her hips into Hilda’s face so hard that it took most of Hilda’s considerable strength to hold her in place. Hilda groaned with pleasure as she tasted her lover, noting with delight that Marianne had a slightly gamier flavor in this state.

After just a few thrusts Hilda felt Marianne pulse hard around her fingers, yowling and clawing at the dirt in front of Hilda’s head. Hilda wasn’t too surprised that she came so fast, given how desperate she’d been in her feral state. She slid herself out from under Marianne and sat up, regarding her curiously, her clothing torn and her face an utter mess. “Are you okay, baby? Is this what you were hiding every full moon? I can see why you thought you had to run away, but...you’re still my Marianne. And I have to admit, I kinda like you like this. The rough sex thing - it’s pretty hot.” She reached out to tentatively wrap her arms around her dirty, naked lover.

Marianne’s response was not at all what Hilda expected. She immediately began rubbing herself against Hilda again, making small noises in the back of her throat. “H-hilda, I...I can’t stop...I’m sorry...I still need…” Her words ended in a growl as Hilda’s eyes widened. 

“O-oh wow, Marianne, okay, I think I see how it is now. Oh, this is gonna be more fun than I thought!” She grinned and bit down on Marianne’s shoulder, hard enough to elicit a yelp of surprise. “I can see we might be here a while, so give me a second to get these clothes off.” She pulled off the shredded remains of her clothing, deciding that future Hilda could worry about what they both would wear when they returned to the monastery.

She hoisted a wriggling, whining Marianne over her shoulder and carried her to a grassy part of the clearing, lying down so that Marianne was on top of her once again. This time there was no clothing in the way, just the friction of skin on skin, and Marianne was soon whimpering and grinding on Hilda’s bare leg and sinking her sharp teeth into Hilda’s neck, shoulder and breasts. The jolts of pain combined with the hot, slick feeling of Marianne rubbing against her leg left Hilda gasping and rocking her hips against Marianne’s leg in turn. She felt Marianne increase her pace frantically as she drew closer to another orgasm. The sensation of Marianne desperately seeking release against her, combined with the friction of Marianne’s thigh between her legs, was enough to send Hilda over the edge, gasping and moaning and digging her nails into Marianne’s back to leave her own marks there.

Marianne came again shortly afterwards with another yowl, and collapsed next to Hilda on the grass. The two of them lay there in silence for a few minutes, trying to catch their breath. When Marianne climbed on top of Hilda again a short while later, she was ready for it this time. “Hilda...again...I need…” 

“Shhh baby, I know, we’re gonna do this all night, as long as you need it.” She pushed Marianne down on her back in the grass and slid her hand between her legs, marveling at just how wet and how needy Marianne continually was in this state. Hilda couldn’t deny it - she was incredibly turned on by this raw side of Marianne that just wanted to be fucked, hard, over and over. She shook her head ruefully thinking about all of the past full moons she’d missed out on. “Guess I’ve just gotta make up for lost time now,” she murmured, thrusting three fingers roughly inside Marianne, who whined and writhed in pleasure. 

The next time Marianne came, Hilda left her fingers inside, feeling Marianne open up around her hand as her contractions subsided. She added a fourth finger and kept thrusting, curling her fingers to press into the most sensitive places and grinding her palm against Marianne’s clit with every thrust. “Yes...more…” Marianne moaned, and Hilda grinned smugly at the success of her little experiment. Forearm muscles flexing, she coaxed another orgasm out of her shaking, panting girl, who clawed one hand down her back and gasped “don’t...stop…”

Looking at her fingers still buried knuckle-deep in Marianne, her hand and Marianne’s thighs soaked in Marianne’s juices, Hilda came to a decision. “Don’t worry, my love, I won’t stop until you say so. Now I need you to take a deep breath and relax.” Marianne looked up at her with wild eyes, but did as she was told, releasing the tension from her body. Hilda felt Marianne relax around her fingers and, tucking her thumb against her palm, slowly pushed her hand inside, pausing with her lower knuckles at Marianne’s entrance. Marianne was breathing heavily, mewling and moaning. 

“How does that feel, Mari? Doing okay?” Hilda pink eyes met Marianne’s brown ones, and she put her unoccupied hand on Marianne’s arm and squeezed gently. “Mm-yes, Hilda. More...please...it feels good…”

Hilda smiled at her flushed, disheveled girl. “I was hoping you’d say that. You’re doing great.” Slowly, carefully, she pressed her entire hand inside Marianne, making tiny movements with her fingers as Marianne arched her back and cried out. She felt her knuckles sliding against Marianne’s inner walls as Marianne rocked her hips and howled in pleasure. Hilda couldn’t help feeling a sense of awe, seeing her hand buried up to the wrist inside Marianne and feeling every minute movement and contraction of her inner muscles. Marianne was beyond all hope of coherent thought now, head tilted back in ecstasy, tears streaming down her cheeks and body dripping with sweat. Hilda had never before heard her make the kind of strangled half-scream, half-yowl noises that were coming from her mouth now, and she felt Marianne clamp down on her hand as her strongest orgasm yet washed over her.

Hilda was rewarded with a whole twenty minutes to rest her burning forearm before Marianne once again begged for release. By the end of the night, she had lost count of how many times she had made Marianne come with her fingers, mouth, and hands, punctuated by moments where she let Marianne grind against her thigh to give herself a few moments to recover. 

As the first hints of sunrise began to tint the night sky purple, Marianne finally began to show signs of tiring. Hilda was fucking Marianne with four fingers and pressing into her clit with her palm when Marianne gasped “Ah, Hilda…” and buried her face in Hilda’s neck instead of pleading for more. 

“There..easy…” Hilda might have been imagining it, but she thought that Marianne’s teeth and claws might have looked a little less pointy, the look in her eyes a bit less feral. “One more…?” Marianne nodded and put her arms around Hilda’s neck, nuzzling there without biting as Hilda brought her to one more, gentle orgasm. As the sky turned the same pale pink as Hilda’s eyes, Marianne turned her tear-stained face to the sun cresting over the horizon and promptly passed out.

Hilda, exhausted, barely remembered wrapping Marianne in her cloak and using Marianne’s dress to cover herself as she carried her unconscious girlfriend back to the monastery. She brushed off the guards’ concerned inquiries with a mumbled line about falling asleep after getting lost in the forest, and blessedly managed to encounter no one else on the way to her room. She gently lay Marianne in her bed and curled up next to her, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

*****************************************

It wasn’t until the next afternoon that they both awoke, stiff, sore and, in Hilda’s case, covered in bite marks. After soothing Marianne’s initial mortification, Hilda cupped her lover’s face and gently broached the subject that had been on her mind since she first saw Marianne transform in the clearing. “Marianne, sweetie, why didn’t you tell me? You know I wouldn’t want you to go through something like by yourself! You must have been so scared and lonely!”

“H-Hilda…” Marianne’s eyes brimmed with tears. “I didn’t want you to ever see me that way! To know that I have that inside me...you deserve better, you deserve to be with someone normal, not someone hideous like me.” She turned her head away as tears rolled down her cheeks. 

“Marianne, sweetheart, don’t ever talk like that! This side of you, it was definitely unexpected, but it’s not hideous or bad! In fact I-I kinda like it! Last night...what we did...it was...intense, sure, but also? Kind of amazing.”

Marianne looked at Hilda in disbelief. “Hilda...those things we did last night...you really liked..that? You liked ME like that?” 

The self-loathing in Marianne’s voice was enough to break Hilda’s heart. She took Marianne’s hands and held her gaze, deadly serious. “Marianne, I love you. Nothing about last night changes that in any way. I know it’s scary to lose control like that, but I want you to know that I’m here for you and I intend on loving every part of you. Even the wild sex beast parts. Maybe especially the wild sex beast parts.” Marianne giggled just a bit, and Hilda’s heart swelled as she continued. “I don’t think you understand how hot it was to be with you like that, when you’re so...insatiable. I know it might take you some time to get used to the idea, but as far as I’m concerned? I’d love nothing more than for you to take me with you every full moon and let me take care of you. In fact, I’ll feel very left out if you go without me!”

“Hilda…” Marianne was still crying, but Hilda was pretty sure that the tears were joyful this time. She pulled Marianne into a tender kiss. “Take whatever time you need to think this over. And we both should take the rest of the day to recover, if you’re anywhere near as sore as I am!” She pulled Marianne back down into bed with her, smothering her in kisses. Marianne’s laughter was music to her ears as they snuggled under the covers together, warm, happy and content.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone planning on trying this at home (ha!), I'd feel remiss if I didn't share some [essential](https://www.cosmopolitan.com/sex-love/news/a56786/how-do-you-fist-a-woman/) [fisting](https://crashpadseries.com/queer-porn/queer-porn-meets-sex-ed-in-crashpads-guide-to-fisting/) [resources](https://crashpadseries.com/queer-porn/queer-porn-meets-sex-ed-in-crashpads-guide-to-fisting/), just in case. Remember, go slowly and USE LOTS OF LUBE!
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/quorniya), and as an admin of Marihilda discord!


End file.
